


star wars

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [13]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: star wars movie date request w/ mckryoz





	star wars

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: ive never watched a star wars movie in my entire life

“Dude, c’mon! We’re going to be late!!” Jay exclaimed, pulling on his and John’s interlinked hands. The American laughed, following after his excited boyfriend towards the ticket booth.

 

“I forgot how much you love Star Wars, babe.” he smiled, pressing a loving kiss to Jay’s cheek. The boy blushed, scrunching up his nose childishly.

 

“How could you forget?? I ramble about it all the time to you!!” He exclaimed, pulling the two tickets out of his pocket as they stood in line behind another couple.

 

“It’s ‘cause I get so caught up in how cute you are when you ramble. I tend to focus on you rather than what you’re saying.” John smirked, letting go of Jay’s hand in favour of wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Jay squeaked, rolling his eyes yet laughing at John’s antics.

 

“That tickles, you bitch.” The kiwi snarked, walking forward them both forward as the line moved, John still latched onto him. The blonde hummed into Jay’s neck, making him laugh once more as they walked up to the glass case.

 

“Hi! Can I get two tickets to Solo please?” Jay asked politely, sliding their tickets to the girl through the slot. John shifted, sitting his chin on Jay’s shoulder and pressing another kiss to his cheek, not caring about what other people in line would think.

 

“Of course!” The girl said, taking the tickets and scanning them, pressing a few things on the monitor next to her before the ticket stubs started printing. She handed the stubs to Jay after they finished, a kind smile on her face.

 

“Here you go! Enjoy the movie!!” She said, a knowing glint in her eyes. “You two are adorable, by the way.”

 

Jay flushed, stuttering out a thank you as John laughed, thanking her as well as he pulled Jay away, sliding his arms from around his waist to grab his hand as they walked into the theatre’s lobby.

 

“You okay?” John snickered, looking over at his boyfriend’s flushed face. Jay pouted, a quiet ‘shut up’ coming from him, making John laugh once more.

 

Hand in hand, the two walked towards the hallway with their screening room’s number on it. They handed their stubs to the vendor, thanking him as well before walking into their screening, finding their seats and sitting down, hands still interlaced. The movie started not long after.

 

-

 

As the movie played, the two shifted closer and closer until eventually, Jay pulled up the armrest separating them and cuddled into John’s side, John wrapping his arm around the smaller’s waist.

 

In all honesty, if you had asked John what Solo had been about, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He’d been too busy watching Jay in adoration, examining how his eyebrows would raise or lower when something shocking or confusing happened, smiling a bit as he watched Jay’s nose scrunch up in disagreement when something went a bit sideways or a character said something he didn’t like.

 

At one point, Jay had laid his head on John’s shoulder, burying his face in John’s neck whenever an anxiety inducing scene would play, whispering, “I can’t look—!” in a high pitched voice. He’d watch out of the corner of his eye, cheering quietly when everything worked out before turning his head back forward to continue watching.

 

John didn’t know he could fall any more in love with Jay than he’d already had.

 

-

 

After 3 hours, the movie ended, the pair walking out with the rest of the movie goers. Theid hands were interlaced tightly as the crowd pushed towards the bathrooms and exits. Without missing a beat, Jay had begun ranting about the movie, criticising it and rambling about how, despite how he was criticising it, Solo was still a good movie. John nodded along, car keys twirling around his fingers as he listened to his boyfriend.

 

When they arrived at their car Jay paused, spinning and leaning against the trunk. Shyly he reached for John’s hoodie strings with his free hand, pulling John forward gently and pressing their lips together. Instinctively, John’s free hand came to rest on Jay’s hip, squeezing their interlaced hands as both their eyes fluttered closed.

 

After a few moments John hummed, pulling away to nuzzle their noses together affectionately.

 

“What was that for?” He asked, opening his eyes as he gently touched their foreheads together. Jay giggled and opened his eyes, dark brown meeting bright green.

 

“For taking me to see a movie. For paying attention to the things I say I like. For loving me enough to put up with my silly rambles.” Jay said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

 

“Like I said earlier, you’re cute when you ramble. You’re cute all the time, really.” John replied softly, thumb stroking Jay’s hip. “And they’re not silly, you’re talking passionately about something you enjoy, and I can appreciate your dedication to Star Wars.” John smiled, hand trailing up Jay’s body, coming to rest on his cheek. “Even if I do like Star Trek better.”

 

Jay laughed at that, ducking his head to bury it into John’s chest.

 

God, he loved this boy so much.


End file.
